


Snowfall

by TheFirstSeed



Series: Naruto Snippets [4]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hospital scene, Shinki is an adorable kid, Shinki secretly loves snow becuase it is so forign in Suna, injuries, part of a longer series, snowflakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFirstSeed/pseuds/TheFirstSeed
Summary: Shinki finds himself watching his own snowfall, to him it is more beautiful then the snow falling outside.
Relationships: Shinki (Naruto)/OC
Series: Naruto Snippets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941091
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

She knew Shinki was standing outside the door. She could still feel his presence not that far away giving her plenty of comfort as Sakura healed the wound on her back.

Sakura's hands stilled and soon the warm feeling of Chakra vanished. The girl turned her head around to look at the pink-haired women offering a kind smile. "I've already had Kakashi notified, he is just looking for your mother and that pesky big brother of yours." Sakura's hand rested on her shoulder leaning forward to place a kiss on the teen's forehead "How are you feeling?" Sakura's voice filled with concern as she moved around for the bandages. The girl offered back a smile as she began to be bandaged up "Sore" she giggled "Very sore" she did her best to throw on a braver smile that Sakura could easily see though yet a part of her was seeing herself in the teen. She might've broken downtime and time again to cry but she too learned how to put off a brave smile for those around her. 

Sakura finished the bandages stepping back from the teen in front of her. "You're very brave you know and now you've got the dragon seal to match. I know everyone will be proud but you need to rest please?" Sakura chipped glancing at the door and back. "Thank you very much Sakura, could he-" The girl paused for once being unsure how to phrase her request to the women "Of course" came Sakura's reply grinning wide from ear to ear "I'll bring him in now" she let her hand linger on the girl's shoulder before heading for the door. 

Shinki had been focused on the floor his mind a complete scrambled mess yet somehow on the outside he was managed to keep a cool and calm posture. The click of the door echoed in the hallways, the young boy's eyes flashed up and he was off the wall in front of Sakura before the women had even fully extended the door. Sakura's face went to shock as she looked at the boy. She mellowed quickly stepping to the side of the door "Make sure she gets rest Shinki. Wounds won't heal without rest" Her voice was firm as he pointed a finger in the poor boy's expression who looked as stunned like a deer. When his mind finally caught back up to the moment he abruptly nodded his thanks and agreement to the women. The pair parting ways at the door.

Shinki steps began to slow from their feverish speed as he neared her bed. Emerald green eyes already coming to meet his far darker ones. "How are you feeling" the words came out before Shinki even had a second to realize what he was saying. Forcing his eyes not to trace the lines of her bandages that covered across her chest. The girl before him offered a brave smile. "I hurt all over" she giggled letting the smile fade some "Can you stay up with me for a bit? I don't think I can sleep yet with this pain" she nodded and Shinki copied the movement unconsciously. 

The sand ninja stepped slowly around the bed angling to sit in the chair across from her. Suddenly he felt her hand gracing his arm gripping onto the fabrics of his clothing pulling him to the bedside. His eye meets her again, warm and vibrant especially given the situation. Shinki's heart caught in his throat just looking at those sparkling eyes "You can sit next to me" her voice broke his ears forcing him to realize the still seconds between them  _ where he had just been steering at her. What an idiot he was being.  _ Shinki cleared his throat quickly taking a set next to her on the bed. 

"I'm really glad your okay" he willed his voice to stay steady giving her the faint touch of a smile in return. "Don't worry, I won't be disappearing anytime soon. Sarada still needs to become the Hokage, and who else but me to be the Leaf's ambassador or medical ninja" her voice came out smoothly and warm. Shinki admired how easily this seemed to come to her, how strong she was being after everything was trying to push them down. How positive, how was she always so optimistic? Didn't that way on her that things could backfire, could be unplanned, Even Shikadai made mistakes in his calculations.

"Look Shinki! It's Snowing!" she beamed about to jump from the bed only to be doubled over in pain. Shinki was quick to catch her helping her back onto the bed. "I don't think you can go run around in the snowfall just yet .. after you rest I'll take you outside" He offered, letting his hand linger on her shoulder only slowly having her fall to the bed. The girl giggled "I'll look forward to that" She switched her eyes out to the snow ahead of them, falling down the windows. Clouding the sky. The ice collecting against the windows. Yet thankfully the hospital room remained warm. Her eyes were always fixated on scenes of snow or rain. Shinki's were fixated on her. 

"It's beautiful. Isn't it?" she asked still mesmerized by the pattern the snowflakes fell it before melting against the window. "Yea ... it is" his eyes soften. Stealing himself a moment to follow the lines of white hair, That was snow to him. A more beautiful snow to him. The teen's hand moved on itself, inching closer to hers. He could feel his ears go red. Shinki's fingers slipped in between her own, quickly moving his eyes to the windows. The boy willed his heart to slow down, the damn thing was probably loud enough that she too would hear it. 

Shinki got his wish. His heart froze in place as her fingers gripped back. His entire body stiffened, for a moment he questioned if, in fact, he was still breathing. "I love the snow Shinki. I'm glad I can share it with you" Her voice broke the calming silence, forcing him to breath out and regain some of his composure.

"I'm not leaving don't worry. You do need rest-" he paused in his words finally giving himself a moment to focus on the bandages wrapping her body. The edges of the burned tattoo could still be seen in blood against him. "I guess you won't want to sleep on your back-" he mumbled the words unsure what he was leading to them too. "No that will hurt too much right now" She added coming to meet his eyes. A sly smile came to her face "Guess I'll just sleep on you instead" she giggled. Yet it wasn't teasing, it wasn't anything harmful. In fact, Shinki found himself agreeing before even processing it "It'll be better on her side or front" he added quickly feeling his face go red looking everywhere except her eyes. 

Kai skidded to a stop outside the room. Already on the impulse to push it open before to spied the pair. "Have you-" Gaara started approaching her alongside his brother. Kai quickly shushed the pair the smile growing on her face. Inside the door, Shinki lay across the hospital bed his focus to the snowstorm outside. Her daughter next to him with her head rested on his shoulder. The pair looked in such ease at truly the women despite her fear of her daughter's wellbeing couldn't bring to disrupt them. "I think he has a new favorite person" the puppet master wiggled his eyebrows at his brother who barely shook his head. "I'll check in on them later, Might as well leave them both to rest after that fight" Kai gently nudged both their shoulders away from the door.

_ "Is it still snowing?" _

_ "Yes. It is beautiful" _

_ "Can I go out yet?" _

_ "No you need more rest first. Heal please" _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinki felt no pull to stand in the snow, yet he stood just behind her. He felt no desire to hold snowflakes in his hand but when her hands found his holding it palm up for the snow to fall he let it. As long as it means being with her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was writing chapters for my other works and then this kind of sparked and happened. This was meant to be a one shot but I guess it is now a double shot just because this little OC ship is adorable to me. I love him having a softer side kind of like Sasuke that is just a bit private. This has references to Boruto: Fire and Lightning that I'm writing you can check out! this is much further ahead in the story excuse the spoilers for that.

_ "Shinki" _

_ "Shinki" _

_ "Shinki" _

Shinki's pinched his eyes tighter the voice tugging at him to wake up. He blinked slowly opening to the light. The blinding white light. It took him a moment to remember where he was and what he been doing but the moment it hit him he shot up straight into a settled position. Rin moved back giving him room "You're okay," she said quickly putting her hands to his chest. "Sorry I scared you awake didn't I?" she asked with a heartful laugh on her lips. Tilting her head to the side to look into his dark green eyes. 

"Why aren't you asleep" Shinki was straight to the point glossing over the fact he had, in fact, falling asleep. He shouldn't have. He was supposed to be watching over her well she recovered not the other way around. "I did," she said rolling her shoulders as some stretch of the truth. He narrowed his eyes in return at that comment "I did Shinki I promise, I got some sleep and now" she trailed off a smile creeping up her features as her eyes looked to the window.

It took a moment for Shinki to put two and two together in his head. Eyes flashing to the window, still covered in ice and snow from the recent snowfall. Although it was dark outside he could see the snow still falling much lighter now. "No," he said quickly and her face fell. Shinki's heart dropped at the way she saddens by his response "I mean you're still recovering. Would you be alright" he backtracked quickly swallowing hard.

"You said we could go outside when I'd rested" she argued back in a quiet tone inching out a soft smile. Shinki scrapped his brain, he had, in fact, agreed that she needed rest first before they could go out. He searched for an option, a way out that would keep her safe in this warm hospital room. 

Yet no options came to mind, letting out a sigh Shinki let his shoulders dropped defeated. Opening his eyes back up to find her watching him brightly. The smile only growing as she realized she had in fact won. "Okay. Only a few minutes" Shinki responded swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Rin scooted closer till she was right in front of him, her smile had turned into a grin that Shinki found himself lost in.

Shinki held out his hand to which she quickly accepted tightening her fingers around his sliding her way off the bed. "Does it still hurt?" Shinki asked as he leads her towards the room exit. "A little bit" she replied peaking over his shoulder as Shinki checked the corridors. It had to be late into the evening, the lights were dimmed and he could sense nurses far off doing their rounds. "What does it feel like?" he asked, silently shutting the door behind them. He took the lead and Rin followed behind him.

"Like a shuriken wound. It is starting to heal, I know Itachi's took a while to heal" Rin replied as they rounded the stairs. Slipping down the hallways. Shinki stopped quickly Rin bumping into his back. Her hands curled over his shoulders leaning over them to spy why he stopped.

Before them was setted Kankuro. The pair stilled and waited a few seconds. He was asleep Shinki could confirm but Kankuro was also an excellent ninja. He was sure to pick up on them. Shinki turned his head slowly searching for Rin's eyes

She was directly behind him. His heart peaked up speed as he realized the proximity. "What's the plan?" she whispered breaking his train of thought. Shinki fidgeted for a moment thinking up a solution. "Stay close to me," he said before realizing. The words slipped from his mouth. The corner of Shinki's lips flickered up the iron sand around him moving. He made it move as quietly as he could creating a little barrier around Kankuro.

The puppet master shifted snoring loudly. The pair stilled in their actions, freezing for a moment. Rin's fingers gripped his shirt "I thought he was going to wake up for a second" she worked hard to quite her laughter in his ear. Shinki felt himself give in for a moment letting out a short chuckle. "Damn it" he whispered. The iron sand continued to move. Trapping Kankuro for a moment.

Shinki grabbed her hand the pair sliding along the walls as quickly but quietly as the two young ninjas could. When they rounded the corner, the doors within sight of them. Shinki returned his Iron sand, hiding it away in a jar behind him. Nodding back to her.

He reached the door first opening it out for her to go. Rin took slow steps at first. Holding her hands out to catch the falling snowflakes. The door closed behind him his heart pausing there. Shinki wasn't as familiar with snow as her, in the highest points of Suna it would snow but in their village? never. Not at least that Shinki had been alive to see. So to see her so fascinated by that left him at a loss.

Shinki felt no pull to stand in the snow, yet he stood just behind her. He felt no desire to hold snowflakes in his hand but when her hands found his holding it palm up for the snow to fall he let it. A shiver ran through her body and Rin giggled. Goosebumps ran all over her skin from the cold that.

It took Shinki a process to what was in front of him. "Your cold" he spluttered out quickly. "Maybe a little" she kept giggled as if it didn't bother her at all. He pulled at his jacket slipping it off from himself and around her shoulders. Rin giggles quieted down into a softer smile holding his jacket around her shoulders. "Thank you Shinki," she said quietly. He couldn't form words decent of a response simply nodding.

Rin leaned forward, her lips pressed to his cheek. Shinki froze unsure how to react. His heart stilled and he just stared at her. That smile was enough for him to lose himself in.  _ I don't think you're a monster Shinki  _ her words replayed in his mind. "Thank you," he said letting a smile grow over his face softening his gaze. 

"We should go back before you catch a cold," he said after some seconds passed between them. Both were already covered in snowflakes, their hair mixed with the white specs. "Please? A little longer" Rin said moving closer to him. Rin's body snuggled into his, her warmth engulfed him. Her arms wrapped around his middle her head coming in just under his head. Shinki held his breath but ultimately he couldn't argue. Not when he was getting hugged by her.

_ "Are you enjoying it?" _

_ "Yes" _

_ "Can we do this again tomorrow?" _

_ "Only if you rest longer after this" _

_ "Stay with me?" _

_ "I will" _


End file.
